Mors Ignis
by AnimePotter12345
Summary: In the mortal world, there is peace and do-gooders. But not everyone is as they seem. There was someone who enjoyed destruction. Will this person get what he wants?


In the mortal world, there is peace and do-gooders. But not everyone is as they seem. There was someone who enjoyed destruction. Liked to see the world burn. His name, Mors Ignis. He wasn't from the mortal world, in fact he came from the world below. His passageway to our world was a brick wall. No one would suspect a thing. He looked as if made of pure steel. He wouldn't come alone thought. No, he had a pet no human would ever expect. Its name was Mortem Canis, a huge brown, almost black looking dog the size of five grown men curled up. I guess you could call Mors Ignis evil, but that would be an understatement. He was cold to the heart. Never cared for others.

But there was someone who despised the darkness. Savior of the mortal word, protector of Earth. He was like no other, he came from far beyond the stars from an unknown galaxy. Through one look he could read the minds of others. He can see people's conscious, he could break it or help it. He can become unseen by the eye. The power of invisibility. His name, Vade Malum. Of course, he can't keep the job up without a little help. He had a pheonix. The phoenix was named Ignis Avis. Ignis Avis's tears have healing powers, they could even save a person from the brink of death.

Mors Ignis wanted an army. He was going to take over the mortal world, even if it was the last thing he did. He would go through the portal to the mortal world and grab people back with him to make into warriors. If they denied him, they would be fed to Mortem Canis. One day, surrounded by the darkness of the night, Ignis Avis and Vade Malum were patrolling from the sky. When they saw a dark figure pull two humans into the shadows. By this time, he noticed a lot of strange things happening, more than half of the world was already under the control of a dark force.

He told Ignis Avis to go down. He landed and hid behind a bush to see what was going on, he did not expect to see what he did. A creature like figure was pulling a human… through a wall? "What in the world?" Vade Malum whispered. "We need to go see what is happening. This world is not going down without a fight." He and Ignis Avis walked over to the wall. He put his hand on the wall and began to feel around. It had been two minutes before his hand suddenly went through the wall. He slowly walked through. On the other side, there was a dark cave. The cave had red liquid dripping down the walls. Their were scratches on the floors. There was seemingly sleeping human. But why were they here? "Stay here" Vade Malum said to his phoenix. Ignis Avis chirped as if to protest but did not follow. Toward the end of the cave he saw the humans on the far wall. They seemed different. That when he relized that they were mutated. They had claws and teeth as sharp as a knife. Legs like a were wolf. He walked toward it when a blade flew past him, inches from his face. He looked around. "What are you doing here?" Mors Ignis barked. Vade malum was shocked at what was happening he didn't register the question in time. "Well, doesn't matter. It's like I always say. 'non sunt tenebrae et non lux'". Mors Ignis leered.

Vade Malum regained his senses back in time to see Mors Ignis jump towards him. He dodged him before his face was kicked. As soon as Vade Malum regained his control, he swung his arm to connect with Mors Ignis jaw. As you can imagine, they had an epic battle. With a few punches and kicks, one was finally pinned down. It wasn't Mos Ignis. "Well well, it seems the mighty hero isn't so mighty after all" Mors Ignis sneered. "Because i'm so generous" he said bitterly "I will let you go back through that wall to live. " He moved and Vade Malum jumped up and swayed a little. "MORTEM CANIS!" Mors Ignis yelled. The dog came over. " Please escort this gentleman out". Mortem Canis nudged Vade Malum hard to move. He took one step then turned back around and said "Transit umbra, lux permanet". Suddenly Ignis Avis flew in and tackled Mors Ignis. Mortem Canis knew this was Vade Malum's doing. He flew at Vade Malum and in one gulp, Vade Malum was gone. You probably already know what happened to him. The phoenix may have been strong but then again, Mors Ignis was no human. Mors Ignis was a demon with fire colored eyes with teeth and claws that could pearce a skull. Ignis Avis was thrown off. He knew his hero was no more, so he flew away back through the wall, whistling a song of peace in honor of Vade Malum. Mors Ignis sat down and pet the dog and thought out loud. "Maybe there is a place in this world for the good." Mortem Canis looked at him as if to say 'you're kidding, right?'. Mors Ignis's hand stilled "Don't get me wrong. I'm still taking over the world. I just can't do that without loyalty. That comes from not being so cold hearted, or atleast not acting cold heared. Besides, I still know one thing." He got up grinned. "aliquando tenet stellam lucidius"and walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

Notes:

/Latin to english translation/

****Names

Mors Ignis-Death Fire

Mortem Canis- Death dog

Vade Malum- Evil begone

Ignis Avis- Fire bird.

****Creature

Phoenix- A fire bird that can live for a long time. When it dies it turns into ashes and is reborn from them. (mythological creature)

Frases

Non sunt tenebrae et non lux- There is no light without darkness.

Transit umbra, lux permanet- Shadow passes, light remains.

Aliquando tenet stellam lucidius- Sometimes the darkest star is brighter.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

This story is not under the right category. It is infact not a fanfiction really. Just something I wrote. Im sorry. I just wanted to share this. Don't hate me.


End file.
